Rose And Her Thorns
by Tuppence
Summary: A series of one-shots/drabbles from Edward's PoV, revolving predominantly around Rosalie. In no chronological order. "The silence between you two is the rare companionable kind. You watch her legs swinging back and forth..." R
1. Rose and her Thorns

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Twilight.

**Author's note****: **I'm really happy with this story. It came out all in one day and I do think the story captures what I take to be Edward and Rosalie well. Please review it, if you do read it. Any comments are welcome, positive or negative.

This is the start of a series of one-shots or drabbles, revolving around Edward and Rosalie, in no particular chronological order. It's told from Edward's point of view. The pairings are the same as in the books.

* * *

Rose and her Thorns

C sharp

No matter how hard Esme and Carlisle glared at him, Edward refused to state anything other than that he was innocent, _completely_ innocent. Their feet were tapping now, a sure sign that they wouldn't just let it slide, this time. It wasn't a good sign. In fact, it was distinctly a _bad_ sign.

"Well? What happened?" Esme demanded impatiently, a snap in her tone that was very unusual.

"Nothing," replied Edward sullenly. Rosalie didn't even bother with a reply; she was standing next to him, staring down at the floor, scowling.

"Nothing? _Nothing?_" Carlisle was incredulous. A glance around the room showed every piece of furniture broken or harmed in some way. Except the piano. Somehow, no matter how much chaos these two created, no harm ever seemed to come to the piano.

"It wasn't my fault," Edward said defiantly. He didn't have to add that it was Rosalie's fault; that was understood by all the others. He fought back a smirk as he felt her stiffen next to him. There was no way she could talk her way out of this one.

"What happened?"

"I was playing the piano," Rosalie said, so abruptly that Edward nearly jumped. He wished he could read her mind right now, to find out what game she was playing, but she had blocked her mind against him. Damn it. He'd have to wing it like other people. "And Edward came up to me, interrupted me, and told me I was playing it wrong."

"I told her she played a C instead of a C sharp," Edward hotly corrected her. He didn't like the way this story was beginning to make it sound like he was at fault.

"I told him that this was just the way I played the piano; a few tweaks here and there, to make the tune sound _right_ to me," Edward interrupted Rosalie's arrogant and sanctimonious monologue with a contemptuous snort this time. Catching a glimpse of Carlisle's and Esme's irritated expressions, he decided that, next time, he'll just let Rosalie finish. He had a feeling he was beginning to dig his own grave. "And then he said that this was just an excuse I made for playing the piano so badly." Rosalie continued, as if Edward had never interrupted her with a snort. "And then I told him that I didn't play it badly, that everyone has their own ways of playing the piano. Some play it note by note, and some play it a little more creatively." Edward was impressed. She had repeated their argument, verbatim, and yet managed to make herself sound innocent by using slightly different intonations. She hadn't, for example, said the last bit in a smug voice that was more than a little aggravating and had been the trigger that had made him lose his cool. He again wondered if this was actually her special gift – the ability to make herself sound innocent.

"And then, all I said was that I used my creativity to come up with my own music, not improvise on other people's music," His attempt to make his comments sound innocent failed, as he saw Esme and Carlisle glared deepen as they looked towards him. He had to stop himself from saying he wasn't guilty, again. He had a feeling it sounded childish by now, after repeated use.

"And then what happened?" When neither Rosalie nor Edward answered, Carlisle repeated his question. "What happened then? How did you go from verbally taunting each other to...this?" He waved his hands vaguely around the room – there was destruction everywhere, he didn't have to be any more specific than that.

Edward and Rosalie remained silent. They didn't know what to answer because, truly, they really had no idea how they went from taunting each other to physically fighting. It was so hard to explain. Carlisle and Esme were both so...calm, and peaceful that it was impossible to explain how or why they were so violent. Actually, the others were relatively calm and peaceful too. It was just him and Rosalie that seemed to...combust, like Potassium with...well, anything. She just seemed to bring out his competitive nature, his childish nature, everything that was bad in him.

Esme gave vent to a resigned sigh, audible to everyone in the room. "Why are you like this? Why do you two have such a hard time to stay..._civil_ to each other?" She gave the room a quick glance, not really expecting an answer to her question. "Clean the room." Edward and Rosalie muttered an ok. They were both dreading further punishment but Esme chose to stalk out of the room.

"What is it with you two?" Carlisle seemed to be talking to himself rather than anyone else. "You can't seem to get along for more than two days, if we're lucky."

"Rosalie brings out the worst in me," Edward muttered sullenly. It was true, after all. She definitely brought out the worst in him.

'She definitely brings out something in you,' Carlisle thought, but chose to say "You're just lucky your daughter wasn't here. What kind of example are you setting her?"

Edward wasn't sure what to make of Carlisle's thought, or what to say in response to his question, so he remained respectfully silent and, after sighing and casting another look of reproach at Rosalie and him, Carlisle left the room.

'Stupid baby.' Edward knew that Rosalie was just trying to rile him up, maybe hoping that he would get into more trouble, but after that last little jibe, he was secretly inclined to agree with her thought. He said nothing, but only cast her a look of disgust as he began to clear some of the wooden splinters into one pile.

'Admit it, Edward. You made that C sharp comment to start an argument with me.'

Edward's lips twitched up into an involuntary guilty smile. It had seemed like a...well, maybe not a good idea, but not a bad one, at the time. It was just something to do to pass the time and he had needed to get rid of some of his pent up energy. And they had been long overdue for an argument. He just hadn't thought it would have gotten so wildly out of control. His smile grew a fraction bigger; the thing that really made him feel guilty was that Rosalie hadn't played a C at all. She'd played a C sharp. He added some more splinters and broken pieces of wood to the pile. It had been worth it, really. At least his pent up energy was gone, and it had passed the time quite nicely.

* * *

**Author's note****: **I hope you guys enjoyed it. I like this one. I like the idea of Edward 'occasionally' picking an argument with Rosalie on purpose. I like the chemistry they have with each other, platonic or not. Anyway, please let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome.


	2. Swinging Back And Forth

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Author's note****:** Just a 100 word drabble exactly. This came to me all of a sudden and out this came. I rarely use the second person but it seemed to fit this mood perfectly. It's rather an oblique look at Edward and Rosalie, and I hope it captured their relationship well – animosity on the surface but a deep affection underneath it all.

Swinging back and forth

The silence between you two is the rare companionable kind. You watch her legs swinging back and forth without paying much heed to her thoughts, though you're normally fascinated. You catch snippets but you're still surprised when she asks you if you regret anything. You reply at once. "Nothing. Sometimes everything." You hear her thinking that you're trying to be philosophical and she laughs at you, but kindly. You ask her the same question. "Only meeting you," she replies mischievously. You laugh but you secretly hope it's a lie. And you're back to watching her legs swinging back and forth.


End file.
